Nina's First Few Weeks
by seddielover 12
Summary: My ideas of what Nina's first few weeks was like, from her point of view. It is not a re-write of the first series, it is my own story. It is also my first story on fanfiction, but I have been a reader for ages now. I would appreciate reviews with constructive critisism. If you don't like the pairing don't read. DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis. That's Nickelodeon's job.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's First Few Weeks **

**Chapter 1**

I look away quickly. He and everybody else might not realise it, but I'm incredibly shy, especially around him. I don't know what it is; I've just never felt like this about a boy before! But then, I had never met **him** before. His name is Fabian Rutter. Mine is Nina. Nina Martin. I started at my new boarding school, in England, just a few weeks ago, but it feels like forever. I know that he likes me. He can try to hide it, because he's that shy, but I sometimes steal a glance at him, and catch him staring at me. I smile, and he blushes red, knowing he's been caught, and looks away. He might well be the smartest boy I have ever met, but he still hasn't figured out that every time I catch him, it means I was looking at him too.

There's something weird about this place. Anubis house. There have been some pretty weird things happening, and the housemaster, Victor, is insanely creepy. Plus, on the day I arrived, a girl, Joy, mysteriously vanished, without saying goodbye to any of her friends. Most of whom suspect that I got rid of her. I can hardly blame them, really. I mean, if I was Patricia, and my best friend went missing the same day another stranger arrived, I would suspect her too. So, everybody here thinks that I kidnapped Joy. All, that is, except for Fabian. He has stood up for me as much as he can against the others, and even though I know its because he really likes me, you know, that way, I can't help but be happy that at least one person here is willing to be my friend, particularly as it seems that before she was gone, him and Joy had a bit of a thing.

All the weird things are probably the tricks my mind is playing on me, out of home sickness. This is the furthest I've ever been from home, from America. I really miss Gran, and even Fabian can't cheer me up when I'm thinking about her. What if she dies from her illness before I can go see her? I'll have lost everything important to me in the world. Except Fabian… No! Mustn't think like that! He might like me, but we've only known each other for a few weeks, and there's no such thing as love at first sight, is there? Besides, if I confessed to him that I like him, and we started dating, we would eventually break up, wouldn't we, like all couples eventually do, and then I'd lose the only friend I have in this school. No. I cannot tell him how I feel at all. That I like him, or even… love him.

Suddenly, I am snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"I call.

"Its Fabian," The very person I've been thinking about. I quickly look down at myself, only to scold myself for doing so, silently reminding myself that I and Fabian can only ever be friends. I look fine anyway.

"Come in Fabian," I call in a much sweeter tone. I must stop this: the unconsciously flirting with him, without being able to stop myself. I doubt he even notices though. Then, he walks through the door to my room, and I have to pinch my arm to stop myself from taking that short intake of breath, that would give everything away. He looks ridiculously cute: his dark hair is all messed up, he's wearing what I have now known him long enough to recognise as his normal out-of-school wear: jeans, a long sleeved striped shirt, and his favourite jacket. And his eyes… I could stare into them for hours… The dreamy soft pools of No Nina! Stop! "What is it Fabian," I said, in a much sharper tone than I intended. If he was surprised at me staring at him, which I was sure he had noticed, it barely registered on his face.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk with me," he said, obviously expecting a negative response: he knew that I didn't like going out of the house much, or so he thought, because I had been turning down similar offers for a while now. What he didn't know is that I don't know if I could keep my feelings in check, with a romantic walk through the woods with him. It was high time though, that I decided to stuff what my feelings said, and manage to control myself. After all, my head knew that I and Fabian wouldn't work, so my heart should have no complaints, right?

"Yeah. Sure thing," I heard myself say. He broke into a massive grin, and grabbed my jacket from where it was draping over my bed, and handed it too me, waiting for me to put it on and follow him. I put on the jacket slowly. I could do this, right?

"Come on," Fabian said, in that beautiful deep voice of his. "It is nearly dark."

I hurried along to keep up with his long strides down the hallway, glancing at my watch, and seeing he was right, as always. We walked out the front door as quietly as we could: Alfie and Jerome have been planning a prank on the next people they see in the woods. "So," he said, with a twinge of barely disguised amusement and hopefulness in his voice "why were you staring at me when I walked into your room?" he questioned.

I had a million excuses running through my head. 'You have something on your shirt'; 'I have the same shirt as you'; 'In that light you looked like someone I knew from the USA'. But it seemed my head wasn't in control of my mouth anymore. My heart was. My stupid, reckless, Fabian-obsessed heart.

"You looked really hot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who took the time to review, I tried to reply to all of you and will continue to do the same! This chapter is dedicated to my first three reviewers ever, JessIsTheBest, FabianRutterFan, and fabinalove. It is also dedicated to my friend Clea, the only other person I know in the real world who likes House of Anubis! Go Fabina! So without further ado, this is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

He stopped, shock written all over his face. "What did you just say?" he asked, turning to face me.

I turned away, a blush creeping up my face. I tried to run away, so he wouldn't see, but he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back towards him.

"Nina," he said. "What did you say?"

I had no choice but to respond. He held my arm in a vice-like grip, so I couldn't run. Who knew Fabian was that strong?

With a trembling voice, I told him. That I called him hot. I turned away, not wanting to see his face when he understood, not wanting to see the rejection.

He took my face gently in one of his hands, and turned my head slowly to face him. "Nina," he said, speaking softly. "You know, I don't think you're hot".

I did know. This was why I never acted before. The only friend I had in this whole country, gone, over a stupid spur-of-the-moment lapse in control of my mouth.

But what he said next changed everything. "Nina," he said. "I think, and have done ever since I first saw you, that you are totally and completely beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**A massive thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter, Trayyn, golferbabe, JessIsTheBest, and special thank you to justkeeptyping, for just being awesome. This chapter is dedicated to her, and WentToTheMoonToday, for being my best friend and inspiring me to keep writing. Thank you for your support! Please review! **

I was stunned, speechless. He liked me too? And he'd liked me since he first saw me? My head was spinning; everything I'd thought about Fabian, ever, came rushing back: times when he'd smiled at me when I walked into a room, when he let me sit next to him in class. He had liked me too, all that time? Wait. I already knew that. I guess knowing I was right about something is just that much of a foreign concept to me that I'm suprised when it happens.

I needed to get my head sorted out. I needed time alone to think about what just happened. Fabian's grip had relaxed on my arm in the time it took for my head to start spinning, so I pulled away and started running.

I didn't know where I was running to; I didn't even know where I was, whether I was running away from Anubis house or towards it. All the trees were passing in a green blur. I was jumping over tree roots, and… running. Just running. Running faster than maybe I had ever run before. Had to get away. Had to keep running.

In the background of my thoughts, I heard Fabian calling my name. I did run away when he confessed he liked my. He must think I am completely repelled by the idea of going out with him. That made me slow down. He must be feeling awful.

I slowed to a stop, still in the woods. I couldn't hear Fabian shouting anymore. A quick glance at my surroundings – unfamiliar trees and bushes on all sides – told me what I already knew. I had no idea where I was. I was totally and completely lost.

**A/N Oooh, a cliffy! What will happen next? I don't know, maybe you, the lovely readers, can tell me? Taking suggestions.**


End file.
